To be Feared or Loved
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: AU. The Emperor has made his enemy a slave.  The slave is now caught in a war against himself.  Will he be a helpless servant and submit to the will of this god on Earth? Or will he help the small group that plans to kill the Emperor and steal the throne?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a result of having a Roman Civilization class and a Philosophy class. This is an AU; it is a combination of Greek myths and culture, Roman culture/tradition/attitudes, some Egyptian traditions and my own demented mind.

:::::::

To be Feared or Loved

:::::

I looked out across the crowds. I knew why I was here and I could hear the screams of hatred and feel the rotten food hitting me. I looked up at the piercing sun, glaring down at my body, clothed only in the tattered remains of my armor.

The one man was shouting off prices and my comrades were standing beaten next to me. They could barely stand and their shame was written across their faces, their downcast eyes staring at the open place in the Forum we were standing upon. I wondered how much I would sell for or would they just kill me? I had led an army against them, I murdered their people, and I openly defied them. I hate their policies, I am not a prisoner of war…..I am a walking corpse.

I try to gather my thoughts back to a positive note, I am a person and I will not accept this. I have my pride.

:::::

The crowd grows quiet and my eyes are drawn to a small group of men moving towards the scaffold or whatever these stupid people call this sad excuse for a public platform. They are wearing dazzling armor, very unlike what my tribe wore and they seem to be clean-shaven and middle-aged. The youngest is in the middle, guarded on either side by a pair of fearsome men. One man is very tall, with short reddish hair in slight wisps and a stern expression reflecting on his face and his blue eyes. The other is tall but slightly smaller than the other giant and has long black hair tied in what appears to be braids. The group is flanked by an older man with his hair [complete with a streak of grey] tied back and his face scarred. His one eye appears to be rendered useless and is covered in an eye-patch.

They all move up the small set of stairs and the youngest parts from the group, to walk in front of us. His hair is silver, and his skin is bronze. I cannot bring myself to meet his eyes for even I know who this is, it is the Emperor. He is going to kill us.

He clears his throat, standing in front of us and speaks in a clear, deep and masculine tone. His sweeping arm motions illustrate the passion of his words and the future of my comrades:

"My people! We have gathered today to see our enemy! These men standing in front of you are enemies of the great empire of Oblivion! We are fighting a war and this tribe, this pathetic, small, measly group of wild animals thinks that they are better than us!"

The crowd burst into an uproarious holler to echo his anger, "Sell them as slaves! Kill them! Make them examples! All hail Oblivion! All hail Oblivion!" Their cries have reached a fever pitch and my throat closes in on itself.

He turns to me, and cups my chin in his hand, lifting my face up so that his eyes meet mine, "You. You are their leader correct? Their general?"

I did not answer, I could not find the words and my foolish…stupid pride. I glared at him! The Emperor! I found myself growling, my shoulders stiffening up and my eyebrows furrowing in such a defiant manner. I would not answer, damn this man, damn this empire and damn this body.

"Oh?" His voice rose up so that the crowd could hear, "Kill the others! They deserve naught of slavery! No, they deserve death! Spare this one! He will be taught popular respect! To defy an emperor is to defy a god on this plane of man!" The crowd roared and I heard the sound of my comrades being dragged off to their deaths. They didn't beg for their lives, they were the Luna, they would not regret their actions.

The hand returned to my face and the crowd had grown quiet again. The man made a subtle motion with his other hand and the older man with the grey streak steps forward. He hands him a wrapped items and within moments the Emperor displays it to the crowd. It is my dagger, the one I used to kill his men. He unsheathes it and the crowd admires the leather hilt, the blade still stained in crimson; their rage is slowly building when they realize whose blood it is. He turns back to me, "Citizens of Oblivion! I claim this man to now be ours! He will be less than human! A dog! He will be marked for his shame!"

He raised my dagger into the air and held my face firmly, his fingers digging into my chin. He carved an X onto my face, marking me forever. I bit my lip and halted my tears of pain, my cries of agony. I would not give in to this man, I would kill him, and some day…somehow….he would die by my hands.


	2. Palace of Vanity

A/N:…oh geez I'm back XD

Thanks to prompting from my Sweet Nocturne of Melody…the story is baccck!

FYI: This story has a XigDem side-story _So I've Heard_

* * *

To be Feared or Loved

Chapter 2: Palace of Vanity

* * *

I found myself being led down a set of incredibly decorative stairs into a palace that would dwarf any hut my tribe could hope to make. The head guard was the one leading me, holding the long chain attached to the metal collar on my neck. His grin never seemed to cease as he chuckled while motioning to various rooms and told me to "Come along Lil' Doggy."

I looked at the lavish adornments, the windows whose color was altered with pictures of that damned Emperor in various poses to seem godlike. I was dragged further and further, wondering what life I was to lead in these walls.

Another yank on the chain made me snarl, I could barely think clearly with the cut flesh hanging and sticking to my face. The blood must have made me look more formidable than before because the various servants were fleeing in fear of me. I saw the giant red-haired guard in front of two wooden doors and both doors were laced with silver and signs of the Emperor's status were thrown over the top of the doors. A sharp yank and I was thrown on all fours, pathetic and dripping crimson blood on the marble floor. I growled in the back of my throat but was rewarded with a sharp kick to my ribs.

My writhing body was dragged into the room as another guard helped the redhead push the door open. I gagged and grabbed my neck, clawing at the collar while I was dragged into the main room and then the dragging stopped. Gasping for air and panting lightly at the air I was allowed to breathe in, I managed to wipe the blood from my reopened wound and see the silver framed bed, the high and black silk sheets, a bowl of exotic fruits sitting untouched next to the bed and a large hot water bath area dug into the floor. I snarled, the sheer ego of this man could be felt be the room itself.

I looked over to see the one eyed guard was tying the end of the chain to the silver bedpost and he smirked at me, saluting as he sauntered out of the room, "See ya later Doggy!"

An older blonde man came in with a grimace on his face as he was followed by a young boy with short bluish hair, "Gah I can't believe this!" The boy set his bag down and his one visible eye watched me cautiously, the older man didn't seem to care though as he grabbed my chin and lifted my face, "Ridiculous! Zexion, get the supplies and we'll need to stitch this together. A nasty scar will be left but that's not my fault. Sometimes I can't understand that man-"

Zexion cleared his throat, "Vexen, you know better than to talk about the Emperor that way, whatever he does is for the greater good. We are not fit to judge."

Vexen let out an undignified snort and he pulled out a needle and thread, my heart started to pump madly in my chest until he rolled his eyes, "Don't make that face Dog." He leaned over me and touched my face and suddenly my face was numb and there were icicles growing from my nose, my eyelashes and my ears.

Zexion chuckled in the back of his throat and was pleased to point out his mentor's mistake, "Vexen I think you overdid it…just a bit?"

Vexen glared at him, muttering something about respect before stabbing my face and taking out his aggression as he threaded and stitched my X-shaped wound shut but for once I could feel no pain, the ice had numbed my nerves completely and now I was worried about frostbite.

Zexion dampened a cloth and wiped my face of blood and rubbed his hands gently on my face to warm me back up, making me wonder whose side this boy was really on. As if reading my thoughts he murmured, "I may work for him, but I'm not a monster."

I acknowledged him with a small nod, grateful to this boy for a small amount of humanity and professionalism, despite the fact I was now no more than a common household pet to this empire. I watched him and the other doctor get up and leave before Vexen turned, "Your food will be brought in here later, hope you like dog food~"

* * *

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned into an excuse for me to see the limits of this chain. Yanking as hard as I could the bed did not budge, not one inch, no rattling of the bedposts or a sign of weakness. I whimpered and tugged, trying to see how far my chain would allow me to go and found that I was permitted to go as far as a few feet, not reaching any walls or any furniture other than the bed.

I looked at the bed with heavy eyelids and crawled on top of the sheets. Feeling like the world couldn't get any worse, I flipped open the sheets and snuggled under the covers, wrapping myself in a ball underneath it all and hoping somehow that this was all some weird nightmare.

* * *

Suddenly I felt air and the warmth I had become accustomed to was ripped away from me as a boot collided with my stomach and kicked me off the bed and onto the floor. I gripped my stomach and coughed out blood, eyes squeezed shut in pain as there was a loud shout and servants stripped the bed and put on new sheets almost instantly.

I opened my eyes to see the Emperor sitting on the foot of his bed, piercing amber eyes glaring down at me and a satisfied smirk across his lips, "Dogs belong on the floor, not Master's bed."

A low hiss of anger escaped me and I glared deeply, not wanting to give him the pleasure of watching me struggle to form a response. I turned my back on him and stared at the wall, deciding that was the best option for now. The sound of him disrobing himself behind me was somewhat tempting, I could always attack him while he was naked, and surely he wouldn't expect that.

Turning quickly to lunge I was hit straight on my wound with a black boot and I yelped, clutching my face, thanking the Goddess that Vexen had numbed it well enough that I couldn't feel the immense pain that was supposed to be dealt.

The Emperor adjusted himself once more on the foot of the bed, clad in his sleep clothes and his eyes half-lidded in sadistic pleasure, "I didn't know the Luna liked to bed men."

I lunged at him without thinking and he slammed one foot on the chain, the lunge strangling me in turn as the chain tugged on the collar and the collar yanked my throat, "Y-you…you bastard!"

He chuckled at me, obviously enjoying my torment and gleefully soaking in whatever response I gave, "Now now Doggy, you keep being bad and I won't feed you."

I snarled back at him and bared my fangs, "I don't want your food."

He shrugged and then walked out of the room, coming back with a plate of raw meat and some milk in a dish, it was humiliating. He set the dish not far from me, eyes locking with mine, "You soon will." He then moved towards his bed and pulled the covers, slipping inside and letting out a happy sigh, closing his eyes.

My stomach growled loudly and I silently cursed my body for admitting weakness. He let out a light laugh, "Goodnight Dog."


	3. Bathing a Beast

A/N:…..updating party!

* * *

To be Feared or Loved?

Chapter 3: Bathing a Beast

* * *

I was starting to get used to it, being treated this way. He would start his mornings by rolling out of bed in a very undignified way and then kicking me 'by accident' and apologizing with a smartassed grin. Then he would start to get dressed, making sure to look at me out of the corner of his eyes, why? Why did he stare? Was it because I had a shred of cloak on now, something akin to a large blanket with holes for my arms and nothing else?

"Poor Puppy…."

But today was different.

"You look…..dirty." I stopped breathing and looked up at him, the look on his face resembling what my people would attribute to a demon.

"Dirty puppies….need a bath no?" The question was more to himself than me, I wasn't allowed to respond. He snapped his fingers and an assemble of servants appeared, eager and willing to please the Emperor. The older guard whom I had realized was called Xigbar, walked in and shrugged his shoulder, "How can I help you Xem?" The Emperor turned on him with a frown, "Emperor Xemnas, if you would..Xigbar."

Xigbar smirked, "Sorry Sir, you know how that slips my mind."

I wanted to kill, it took me weeks before I actually heard his name and the ego on his man! The ego! He motioned for the servants to hand him something and I noticed his eyes flash briefly towards me. He then motioned for the others to leave, all except Xigbar, "Stay Xigbar, I might need you if something goes wrong."

He walked over slowly to me then he leaned down and snapped the metal collar and leash in place. A small yank on the collar sent me into a state of sheer anger, I roared and thrashed against the hold. Both the Emperor and Xigbar grabbed the other end, the Emperor having predicted this reaction and smirking when they succeeded in dragging me over to the bath. I saw the Emperor make a small gesture and Xigbar left, I silently thanked the Goddess that this humiliation was only going to be witnessed by one person.

He leaned down and ripped what little clothing I was allowed off and tossed it aside then lifted my struggling figure up and dropped me into the ice-cold water. I let out a loud cry and shivered, holding onto myself and trying to cover my private area.

A low chuckle bounced off the walls and I looked up, finding the man missing and then let out a surprised yelp as the leash yanked, sending me into the water and moving my hands to the collar, only to earn another chuckle in response, "Doggy is cold I see hmm?"

I coughed, "It isn't normally like that! Shut up!"

I tried to cover up again only for the man's vision to drift again as he yanked the leash, repeating the process, "Stop doing that and I'll stop."

A slap on the ass and I was compliant, on all fours and trying not to tremble as I held up all my weight on weak knees and starved arms, sometimes I wondered if he was just trying to kill me. Another slap. Other days I realized he was just a sadistic bastard.

More ice water was dumped on me and he was bent over my body, throwing things onto my body and scrubbing at it wildly and cruelly. He purposely got the chemicals in my eyes and dug his nails against my skin. When I winced he dug the fingers in more and purred, "Something wrong?"

I quickly learned to bite my lip and bare it, ignoring him proved impossible however, especially when two hands were scrubbing towards…more sensitive places.

I could not control my muscles when my left leg arched up and started jerking as if kicking in pleasure and a weird mewl escaped me, our eyes met and I flopped onto my ass in the cold water, looking at the bubbles ashamedly, not believing what had just occurred.

Something flashed in his eyes briefly and then disappeared as he kicked me out of the bath and threw a new rag for me to wear, "Cover yourself Puppy."

He then turned and left, leaving me blinking at the fleeing form, "….what was that?"


	4. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
